Numbuh 1
"Kids Next Door... BATTLE STATIONS!" -- Numbuh 1 Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbuh 1 is the bald, British leader and head operative of Sector V, keeper of the Book of KND and current Earth representative to the elite Galactic KND. Described as a tactical genius by some and as a paranoid workaholic by others, he has risen to become one of the greatest KND operatives ever. Numbuh 1 takes his position and responsibilities as a KND operative very seriously, often engaging in missions for days at a time without rest. Throughout the show, Numbuh 1 speaks with a noted English accent, because his parents come from England and he was born there, but moved to the United States when he was 3 years old. According to Numbuh 1, he and Numbuh 2 have been best friends since Kindergarten. Numbuh 1 had a relationship with Lizzie Devine, who he considered bossy, but deeply cared for until Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. when they broke up. Appearance Numbuh 1 usually wears a red turtle-neck sweater, grey shorts, white socks, and brown shoes, which acts as rocket shoes from him when he clicks his heels together. He is seldom seen without his sunglasses and most noticeably of all, he is bald. It’s implied in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N. that Numbuh 1's baldness was caused by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane and something to do with Numbuh 5 before she recruited him. While transforming back into a kid (he was turned into a baby), it is seen that Numbuh 1 had brown hair, but it immediately disappeared once in his normal form. In Operation: D.A.D.D.Y., Numbuh 1 mentioned that he had really cool hair, but it will never grow back again. In Operation: B.U.T.T., it was joked that Numbuh 1 had a big butt, which is considered funny to the rest of his team and the Delightful Children. This however could just be a gag, as they also made fun of the Delightful Children for the exact same thing. Character .]] Numbuh 1 is described as the stern, "workaholic leader of Sector V," as he would rather go on missions than spend his day-off at the beach as seen in ''Operation: B.E.A.C.H. and Operation: B.U.T.T.. Numbuh 1 is one of the few operatives in the Kids Next Door that takes his missions seriously as seen in Operation: F.E.R.A.L. where he yelled at Numbuh 86 ("... risking my life, endangered my team and spent valuable KND resources, just to get a stupid key chain?!") when he was sent to Rainbow Monkey Island to retrieve a stone tablet with a secret code on it. Alongside Numbuh 5, Numbuh 1 is considered the only one with common sense on his team. As the leader, he is quick to jump into action and he is quite resourceful, but tends to be paranoid to the point of stretching the truth and using his imagination when analyzing a potential adult threat. He was considered to be a suitable candidate for both Supreme Leader and Global Tactical Officer in the past, but refused both to stay with his friends. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., it was stated many times by Numbuh 362 (who notes that he puts his team before himself) that Numbuh 1 is reckless, hot-tempered, stubborn, and acts alone. Nevertheless, he's caring and protective towards his friends, putting his full trust into them. Numbuh 1 is also a huge believer, as he is one of the few KND operatives who believes in the legendary Numbuh 0, who turned out to be his own father, adding further prestige to his already famous reputation. Although Numbuh 1 is clever, he is also shown to also be rather naive in Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R., as he believes that babies were kidnapped and brought to the hospital to be aged into adults, and that babies come from "baby eggs. Nigel was among the greatest, if not the greatest of KND operatives, defeating the famed Numbuh 274 in single combat, being revealed as the son of the legendary Numbuh 0 and becoming the single earth representative of the GKND. He, along with the rest of Sector V was looked up to by the majority of the KND, whilst also being considered reckless and impulsive by Global Command. Family *Father: Monty Uno (Seventh Age KND Founder and former member, Numbuh 0) *Mother: Mrs. Uno (KND former member Numbuh 999, 1st female KND member of the seventh age) *Future wife (in a simulation): Lizzie Devine *Future son (in a simulation): Shirley Uno/ Numbuh 1,600 *Future Descendant (in Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E.): The Leader of the Boys Next Door *Grandfather: Grandfather *Uncle: Benedict Uno/ Father *Cousins: Numbuh 10 & Delightful Children From Down The Lane/ Sector Z (Adoptive) *Great-Grandmother: One of The Annoyingly Cute Triplets *Great-Great Grandmother: The Annoyingly Cute Triplets Mother. Relationships *Numbuh 1's Relationships Alternative Costumes #3 Pairs of Swim Trunks (No P in the OOL, Operation: C.O.L.L.E.G.E., Operation: B.E.A.C.H., Operation: B.U.T.T., Operation: P.O.O.L., Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R., and Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.) #Super Fun Hap-Happy Land Lion Hat (Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N.) #Pirate Captain (Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E.) #Arctic Suit (Operation: A.R.C.T.I.C. & Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G. #Samurai Helmet (Operation: T.H.E.-F.L.Y.) #Bush (Operation: P.O.I.N.T.) #Naked (Operation: B.U.T.T.) #Fun Variety Hour Suit (Operation: C.A.B.L.E.-T.V.) #Commando Armor (Operation: C.H.A.D.) #Formal Gear (Operation: Q.U.I.E.T.) #Ice Cream Man (Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P.) #Cat Strike Force (Operation: C.A.T.S.) #Black Tuxedo (Operation: D.A.T.E. and Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.) #2 Pairs of Pajamas (Operation: T.A.P.I.O.C.A., Operation: G.H.O.S.T., Operation: B.R.I.E.F., Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-T.H.R.E.E. and Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N.) #Beret and Scarf (Operation: C.O.L.L.E.G.E.) #Space Suit (Operation: S.P.A.C.E., Operation: E.N.D., Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T., and Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N.) #GrandMother (Operation: T.R.I.P.) #Elvis Presley (Operation: E.N.D.) #Spank-Happy Vampire (Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N.) #Seal/Sea Lion (Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.) #Borg (Operation: T.R.I.C.K.Y.) #Cowboy Suit (Operation: N.U.G.G.E.T.) #Soccer Ball (Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R.) #SuperMarket Assault (Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S.) #Climbing Suit (Operation: C.L.O.S.E.T.) #DPRK School Play Costume (Operation: L.O.V.E.) #Leaves (Operation: F.E.R.A.L.) #"I'm Not Numbuh 1" shirt (mentioned in Operation: F.L.U.S.H.) #Patient Clothes (Operation: S.A.F.A.R.I. and Operation W.H.I.T.H.E.H.O.U.S.E) #Hair Apron (Operation: D.A.D.D.Y.) #Defenseless Guy (Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T.) #Mailman (Operation: K.N.O.T.) #Billy (The Grim Adventures of the KND) #Samurai Bone Armor (Grim Adventures of the KND) #Firefighter Suit (Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F.) #GKND Space Suit (Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.) Nicknames *Nigie by Lizzie Devine, Sector V (save Numbuh 3), Delightful Children From Down The Lane, James Nixon McGarfield, Little Juan, Cree Lincoln and Chad Dickson. *Nigel (so called by everyone) by Numbuh 362, DCFDTL, Father, Mr. Boss, Mrs. Uno and Cree Lincoln. *Nigel Ol' Bean by his father, Numbuh 0. *Mr. Uno by Father. *Billy by Death and Harold (only in The Grim Adventures of the KND) *Positive Nigie by Eizzil Enived. Trivia *Numbuh 1's codename is Numbuh 1, because his surname is uno, Spanish for one. *Numbuh 1 is the only member of Sector V who doesn't have a brother or sister. *Numbuh 1 is the only member of Sector V who hasn't been married in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., because of him leaving the Earth for the GKND. *Numbuh 1's most prized characteristic, according to Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L., is his leadership, which is bold yet very smooth. *In Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R., Numbuh 1 was shown to be a lousy singer. However, in Operation: L.O.V.E. and Operation: S.P.I.N.A.C.H., it was shown that he can sing just fine. *In Operation: T.H.E.-F.L.Y., Numbuh 1 is afraid of bugs. *In Operation: S.A.F.A.R.I., Numbuh 1 may have a fear of needles. *How he lost his hair is one story that the writers would like to tell one day.Wrote Me Back | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum *In a fan letter, it was confirmed that Nigel might have the genes to get his uncle and grandfather's shadow suit and powers.I got my answers! | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum ** In another Q&A he answered that it was possible but not probable.My first Q&A! | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum *There has been two actors that were considered to play Numbuh 1. The first actor was an actual kid and the second was Tom Kenny, but he sounded too old.I got my answers! | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum *His sunglasses are prescription.Some random canon questions | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum *He didn't really know Abby before joining the KND.A few more questions | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum * Numbuh one has become so paranoid because he has been on the business end of various crazy adult schemes.OMG! it's so obvious i'm not even gonna say it | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum ** It is likely if he got decommissioned, his paranoia would have been erased (much like Fanny's hatred of boys). * It's possible that Nigel has blue eyes, even though it's never been shown. Monty's has been seen in various scenes as blue. Father's eyes are blue when he's a child. Nigel's son in a simulation has blue eyes. Plus his descendant in an alternate future has blue eyes as well. Gallery See Numbuh 1/Gallery References Navigation Category:Operatives Category:Characters Category:Sector Leaders Category:Uno Family Category:Males Category:British Characters